A Bad Start to a New Life
by riverajocabed1
Summary: Trolls and bergans are finally friends! Well kinda. Some trolls were more than excited to move into the troll tree while others are still frightened at the thought of living with troll eating giants. The bergans know it'll take years to build up the trolls trust but what happens when trolls are mysteriously going missing? Are the bergans to blame for this or is it something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Super excited ! I love Trolls and can't help but talk about it but I feel like I talk about it too much. So I'll write my heart out. Please leave a review if you like and tell me how I'm doing. Any mistakes I should fix? Hopefully this uploads with no problems. Enjoy!**

"Once upon time, There once lived a beautiful princess. Her name was Princess Poppy. She loved nothing more than to dance,sing,hug and sing dance hug some more. But not to long ago, Princess Poppy was throwing the biggest, the loudest and the craziest party ever. She invited the whole troll village but Branch, the kingdoms grump, warned her that if she continues, the bergans will find them. Princess Poppy didn't listen. She threw her party anyways. Poor princess, She had accidentally attracted a bergan, Chef. Chef took away Poppy's best friends. Poppy knew she had to leave the only home she ever knew to rescue her friends but she couldn't do it alone. She asked for help from Branch. Against his will, he joined Poppy to rescue her friends. When they got there, they were happy to see her friends alive. But the evil Chef had Creek in her hands. She fed him to the king of the bergans. Unfortunately, King Gristle didn't swallow that no good for nothing purple smarty pants know it all ….."

"Branch….."

"Poor excuse for a troll tiny little creep and…."

"Branch?"

"Stupid son of b…."

"BRANCH!" Poppy interrupted. Branch looked up and away from the scrapbook he made. He was reading it to a group of troll and bergan kids inside King Gristles castle,"We get it….Creek is a bad guy, But don't spoil it for the kids." Poppy chuckled.

"Oh that's ok Queen Poppy," A little bergan boy said,"My mommy always told me about that day."

"Mine too!" A bergan girl raised her hand,"She told me how that creep betrayed the troll kingdom to save himself."

"And got the whole kingdom thrown into a pot!" A little troll girl added."And then everyone turned gray, but Branch singing brought back hope!"

"Then Bridget saved them but Poppy didn't want to leave the bergans depressed," Another girl bergan continued the story.

"And finally, Poppy and Branch sang a song showing us what true happiness is!" A bergan boy finished.

" **And they all lived happily ever after!"** The kids cheered and laughed.

"Hehe, I guess this story is more popular than I thought," Branch thought out loud. It wasn't mutch of a surprise to him. The _Great Adventure ,_ so Poppy calls it, only happened 2 months ago.

"Mr Branch!" A green troll raised his hand,"Are Creek and Chef ever coming back for revenge?"

Branch opened his mouth but shut it again. What ever did happen to those two? The last time he ever saw them was when they banished them from the kingdom screaming in a flaming pot.

"I don't know," Branch answered,"But if they ever do come back, we'll make sure to put them back in there place."

As Branch talked with the kids, Poppy couldn't help but smiled at her new lover. She was proud of Branch for finally finding happiness. He was more open to her, more cheerful, more troll like even. But that didn't mean he was less stubborn. He still feels that the bergans haven't fully changed. He thinks that some bergans still want to feel the sensation feeling of a unfortunate troll struggling for their poor life in their mouths. He even refused to sit next to a bergan when Poppy and King Gristle had a peace meeting with the bergan court. Many other trolls feel the same way. Poppy on the other hand believes that the bergans have finally change for the better. That they no longer feel the need or desire for troll dinner. She isn't alone either. Her friends, the snack pack, believe the bergans don't see them as dinner either. She understands why others don't fully trust bergans just yet. They did eat hundreds of trolls, breaking many families apart.

"Are the trolls still scared of us?" A bergan girl asked. Poppy was the first to react.

"No of course not…..well…." Poppy thought back,"Some trolls did hesitated on moving into the troll tree. But that's why we're haveing a celebration fair tonight. To celebrate our new friendship and grow a stronger bond between troll and bergan."

" so you are affriad of us?" a little bergan boy asked in a disappointed tone.

Poppy was blank. She had no idea how to explain this. A chunk of the trolls have complained about moving into bergan town, claiming they'll be in danger if they did. Poppy told her kingdom that the bergans only needed one chance, and that chance was tonight. Tons of bergens volunteered to help with the fair if it ment gaining the trolls full trust.

" Let's just say some trolls still need convincing," Poppy told him.

"Yea especially Biggie," Branch groaned at the memory of dragging Biggie into his new pod.

"At least he's getting use to the new environment," Poppy told Branch.

"Is he Poppy? Is he?"

\- Back at the troll tree -

 _Buuzzzz_

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Biggie cried out in fear. He held onto Mr Dinkles tighter and huddled up on his coach.

"That was the the oven,"Cooper walked across the living room and into the kitchen. The snack pack have been helping each other unpack and decorate their new pods. Today they were helping Biggie, who seemed a bit paranoid at the thought of living with giant bergans,"Cookies are done! Anyone want some?"

Cooper placed them on the living room table.

"Yes please!" D.J Suki took a cookie.

"Awesome!" Smidge stuffed a whole cookie into her tiny mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out like a squirrel when it eats its food,"You make the best cookies."

Smidge sighed happily.

"Thanks, I'm planning on selling them at tonight's celebration fair," Cooper took a cookie himself.

"I'm a bit nervous for that," Biggie admitted,"Imagine being in a crowed of huge hungry bergans."

"Come on Biggie..." Satin started.

"...we have a truths remember," Chenille finished her sisters sentence.

"But what if a troll accidentally falls into a hot dog, or wrapped into a burrito, and a bergan eats them and decides that they like the taste of trolls. It'll be trollstis all over again!" Biggie whimpered wanting to cry.

"Sheesh, I thought Branch was suppose to be the paranoid one," Guy Diamond chuckled along with the snack pack. Biggie half smiled, letting his tense body relax a bit.

"Y...yea….maybe I am becoming Branch huh,"

"Trust me buddy, Tonight is going to be awesome!" Cooper cheered along with the snack pack.

\- Tonight's fair -

Music filled the air, laughter and screams of joy was everywhere. Every troll and every bergan were having fun on rides, games and enjoying plenty of food.

"YOOOOOOOLLLLOOOOOO!" Smidge screamed out riding on a mini sized roller coaster.

"OH MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S TROLLY MAKE IT STOP!" Satin screamed in terror as she tightly grabbed onto Chenille with one arm and grabbed onto the metal bar with the other.

"Whoohoo!" Unlike Satin, Chenille seemed to be enjoying the ride. The ride zoomed past above a stand where a group of familiar trolls were selling cookies.

"10 bergan sized oatmeal cookies please," A father bergan ordered.

"Coming right up, Ten oatmeal cookies bergan sized to go!" Cooper shouted towards the kitchen.

"Got it!" Poppy wrapped her hair around the handle to the oven and pulled it down. Suki Branch Biggie and Guy Diamond pulled the tray out before placing it on the table. The 5 trolls rolled the cookies off the table letting them fall into a box.

"Order up!" Poppy called out. Cooper swung his hair and pulled up the box with the five trolls on it. The bergan took the box away after paying.

Poppy took a deep breath in of the winter air. She felt relaxed and happy. She loved watching all the bergans laugh and get along with all the tiny trolls. It made her feel happy deep inside, and the fact that it was all because of her that made this possible made her even happier.

"Hey guys,look," Guy Diamond pointed out an angry looking bergan at a bottle throw stand.

"Oh come on! This game is rigged! Admit it!" the bergen was a teenager. His friends seemed to be laughing at his failed attempts to knock over the milk bottles. Fuzzbert was in charge of the stand. He tried to communicate with the teenage bergen but his hair made his words seem like messes of sounds to the boy,"Never mind just give me three more balls!"

The boy slammed 3 dollars onto the counter. Fuzzbert took it and gave the boy 3 more baseballs. On the first throw, his ball bounced off the top bottle. The teenager growled in disappointment before throwing the other ball harder than the first. That ball only knocked over one bottle on the bottom right but the other bottles seemed to be standing with no problem.

"What! That's no fair!" The boy threw his last ball harder than the last 2. This time the baseball hit the edge of the table causing it to bounce towards him and hitting his nose. His friends bursted out laughing at his pain.

"Loser!"the sign said in its robotic like voice.

"Ow…. why that ….This game is impossible!"

"Not really," Suki climbed up onto the top of the counter with her friends behind her,"Hey Fuzzbert, hand me some will you!"

Suki gave Fuzzbert 3 coins in return for 3 balls.

"Save your energy little troll," The boy tried to convince her to not try,"These games are nothing but a complete waste of ….."

Suki launched the ball with her hair making it knock down all 6 milk bottles.

"Winner!" the sign announced.

"... time …."The boy was taken back at this

"Alright Suki!" Her friends cheered for her. The boy glared down at the orange magenta troll. Fuzzbert gave her a troll sized stuff bunny.

"Hand me more base balls," The boy gave Fuzzbert 3 more dollors,"If a troll can throw a ball twice her size and win,so can I!"

He threw his first baseball but that only bounced off the table. The 2nd ball bounced back hitting his friend next to him. The last one hit the bottle but it bounced off like usual.

"Loser!" the sign announced.

"Oh shut up!" The boy crossed his arms.

"3 more Fuzzbert," Suki payed him 3 more coins even though she only needed one to knock over all the milk bottles again.

"Winner!" the sign announced.

"You gotta be kidding me," The boy was getting annoyed with this game. He tried again.

"Loser!"

After him Suki took another turn.

"Winner!"

The boy took another turn as well.

"Loser!"

Suki wasn't even trying at this point. She effortlessly threw her ball.

"Winner!"

"This game is cheating bergans from there money! It's obviously some kind of game only trolls can win at!" The boy claimed.

"Actually, the reason you haven't been winning is because you keep aiming at the middle," Suki explained," Try hitting it at the very bottom."

She gave him a ball to throw.

"Like that's gonna make a difference," The boy rolled his eyes at her. He aimed carefully at the bottom row of the bottles. He threw it with all his might and by his surprise, all the milk bottles came tumbling down.

"Winner!" the sign once again announced.

"See?" Suki looked up at the shocked bergen. The boy didn't respond to her," Ok then… Let's go back to the our booth."

The snack pack turned back to their bakery. The boy shook off his surprised feeling and watched them leave.

"You just got beat by a tiny little troll," One of his friends told him chuckling. His friends were laughing out loud with him as well. This made him feel slightly embarrassed. He stormed off upset at what happened.

"That little troll is going to pay big time," He grumbled in stopped for a moment thinking to himself about what he could do. A devious smiled formed across his face for a thought just came to his mind.

"That was amazing Suki!" Cooper laughed as he went back to his post.

"Thanks," Suki went back to the kitchen with the rest. They prepared to bake more treats but when Poppy shook her bag of flour nothing but a thin cloud of flour came out.

"Looks like we need more flour!" Poppy claimed.

"On it!" Suki ran to the back storage room. She let the door shut behind her and searched for a bag of flour.

"Flour flour …" Suki repeated to herself. She walked around the room looking for the item. She was slightly frightened when the lights above her suddenly started to flicker,"huh… note to self, tell Branch we need new light bulbs."

Suki continued to search but after a while a uneasy feeling crept up on her. She walked a bit slower as she moved her eyes around. She felt like multiple eyes were on her right now. She continued to move forward but very consciously. She couldn't shake the feeling off. Why was she suddenly feeling this? Suki then heard tiny quick footsteps behind her. She silently gasped and turned around hoping to catch what was lurking behind her. Nothing was there besides boxes.

"O….. k …. I AH!" Suki screamed when she heard a box of utensils fall besides her. She stared down at it for a moment then up the shelf it came from. Nothing to see up there but she did hear a small screech like noise. Suki gulped, she was definitely not alone in there. Suki started to walk away from the shelf as fast as she could and to a corner. There she finally found her flour.

"Thank goodness," Suki sighed in relief. She can finally leave now but what she didn't seem to notice was a large shadow climbing up her back. It wasn't until the tall figure blocked Suki from the light that she finally noticed something behind her. Her little body tensed up in fright and shock. She didn't want to see what was there. She didn't want to at all. Luckily for her she didn't have to. The lights went off and filled the room with complete darkness.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Suki screamed a bloodcurdling scream. A scream so loud that the snack pack in the other room jumped in utter surprise.

"Suki!" They all turned around to the door she went in.

 **Well that's it for chapter one! What was in there with DJ Suki. Could it have been a bergen looking for a little snack? Nah it couldn't be, bergens are the trolls friends now…. right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Oh and I think I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, The celebration fair was to celebrate the new found friendship between bergans and trolls. It was also supposed to gain the trolls trust. Sorry for not mentioning that. And thank you so mutch for my 2 reviewers. I'll be sure to keep you 2 in mind for later. Well anyways, on with the story! Sorry for any mistakes.**

Chaos overtook the kingdom the next day. A crowd of trolls were shouting and holding up signs that read.

 _Troll tree no more!_

 _Trolls aren't meant to be in rolls!_

 _Bergans are enemies not friends!_

Apparently DJ Suki wasn't the only troll who disappeared last night. Reports of missing trolls started flooding into Poppys pod. Poppy was skimming through as much reports as she can but with all the screaming and marching outside her pod, it was nearly impossible to focus on her work. Her head was pounding with so much agony that she didn't even notice Branch making his way into her pod.

"NO MORE TROLL TREE NO MORE TROLL TREE!" The crowed shouted.

" Yea no troll tree no tree…. whatever," Branch shut the pedal behind him. He sighed in relief that he made it through the angry mob of trolls. He looked like a mess of nature. Leaves and twigs were tangled in his indigo messy hair," Poppy."

Poppy lifted her head from all the papers and faced Branch. Her eyes lit up with happiness.

" Branch, thank goodness you came," Poppy tackled him into a tight hug," Branch I….. What happened? You like you went through a hurricane."

"A hurricane of trolls wrath," Branch released her before walking up to all the paperwork she had," Why is your home a wreck and why are there a bunch of bloodthirsty trolls outside your pod?"

"Apparently the fair was a total disaster!" Poppy started to explain. She collapsed on her chair and gave Branch some of her complaint papers. Branch read through them carefully making sure he understands why the trolls are ready to kill.

"More missing trolls?" Branch flipped over to more papers," And missing pets?"

"I don't know why Biggie published those pictures on this mornings news paper!" Poppy claimed in frustration. She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She took out her copy of the newspaper and looked through it. Biggie had taken pictures of the scene after Suki disappeared. The first picture showed some giant footprints caused by some spilled flour. The second showed some hand prints on the window that was too big for a trolls hand but big enough for a bergans hand. The last one was a strange one. It showed scratch marks on the walls and ceiling," you see….. Things have been going missing the past few weeks but it was usually small things like books pets grandpas….."

" A missing grandpa is something small to worry about?" Branch asked in a bit shock.

"Well you never know….. He could've walked into town and gotten lost or something," Poppy explained ," but now after the fair many trolls have gone missing. And thanks to these pictures Biggie took, the whole kingdom is convinced that bergans are eating trolls again!" Poppy cried out, jumping out of her chair.

"Alright Poppy let's calm down," Branch sat her back down," let's take a look at the pictures again."

They unfolded the newspaper even more to look at more pictures. It all pointed to a bergan. Giant shoe and feet marks. Hair and fingerprints. The window had a crack mark with a bergan hand print on it meaning that one was trying to get in. Wait?!

"What's that?" Poppy pointed out.

"We're not a hundred percent sure yet but our best theory is that a bergan tried breaking the window…..." Branch was interrupted by Poppy.

"No that," Poppy pointed at the background of the picture with the window. It seemed like a very thin and tall black figure. It looked like it was climbing down from out side window.

"Whoa….. I didn't notice that," Branch took a closer look," Maybe it's just a bug or something out of focus."

Poppy walked away from her desk. She looked out her window at all the raging trolls.

"We want justice!" A female troll shouted. She was standing on a high branch with a sign that read _Troll = Love Not Food!_ The crowed cheered agreeing with her," We want to avenge our family right! We will not let those bergans get away with our flesh and blood in their bellies! Am I right?!"

The crowd roar in agreement.

"No," Poppy whispered. She looked away from her window and back to Branch," the bergans wouldn't eat us…. Not after what we did for them."

Branch shrugged.

"Maybe not all bergans changed Poppy," Branch added into the conversation," It could still happen."

Poppy looked down in disappointment. She couldn't believe it. The fair was suppose to bring bergans and trolls closer together, not tear them apart.

"I need to talk to King Gristle," Poppy told him.

\- At Kings Gristles Castle -

The bergan king and his date were both having a nice dinner in his dining room. Bridget was looking through at all the articles in the newspaper about the fair incident.

" Poor trolls," Bridget told herself.

" Your majesty!" Tom came in," Sorry to interrupt but Queen Poppy and Branch are here to see you."

Never has King Gristle thought that the mention of the small trolls would strike him fear.

 _What could they want? Is it about the troll disappearances?_

"Let her in!" King Gristle commanded. Tom nodded yes. He stepped aside letting the pink queen walk in with Branch to her side," Poppy…. What a surprise!"

King Gristle acted happy. He wasn't ready to talk about the news with her.

"King Gristle, I need to talk with you!" Poppy told him. She walked up to the table and used her hair to lift herself up along with Branch.

"Y… Yes of course… But would you like a bite first…. I uh mean…. Would you like to have something to eat?" King Gristle tried avoiding anything that would bring up the troll topic.

"I'm good…. What I want to know is…"

"Oh I insist," King Gristle interrupted her," Waiters! Don't keep the queen waiting, bring her a chair and table!"

The waiter came into the room with a silver platter in his hand. He placed it on the table and pulled off the lid revealing a troll sized fancy table with two chairs.

"Oh…. Um ok," Poppy and Branch both sat down," King Gristle I…"

"Would you like the usual?" King Gristle still wouldn't let Poppy talk," Waiter bring her the usual!"

"Yes your majesty," the waiter left to the kitchen.

"King Gristle I really need to talk about…"

"What's new in our town, well we just opened a new frozen yogurt shop not too far. It even has troll berry flavour," King Gristle tried to talk about a different topic.

"No I need to…. Wait did you say troll berry flavour?" Poppy suddenly changed the subject just like King Gristle wanted.

"Poppy, the missing trolls," Branch whispered to her.

"Oh right," Poppy shook it off," I need to know about…."

"Here's your vegetarian burger and and fruit salad," the waiter brought in their meal.

"Thank you," Poppy thanked," I…."

"Would you also like to try our new recipe for the vegetable soup. It's tatsey," King Gristle insisted.

"No I…."

"What about our garlic bread?"

"King Gristle…"

"How about…."

"WE NEED TO KNOW WHY TROLLS ARE GOING MISSING!" Poppys voice boomed across the room. Everyone in the room looked at the queen in utter shock. Poppy was breathing heavy after using her energy to get her topic out. She sat back down before speaking," Ever since the fair last night trolls have been going missing and we don't know why. It's pure chaos at the troll tree. They believe….."

"That we are going back to eating trolls," King Gristle sighed," Yes I know. I hate to tell you but I don't have a clue of what's going on. I don't want trolls to see us as monsters but I don't have anything to prove our innocence."

"So you're not eating us?!" Poppy chimed.

"Of course not. A bergan never breaks a promise," Gristle raised his right hand.

"Then if you're not kidnapping the trolls, who is?" Branch added into the conversation.

"I wish I knew," Gristle shrugged," It could be anything really."

"Anything?" Poppy repeated.

\- At the castle library -

The four were flipping through a thick book called Creatures of the forest.

"Gristle and I have been going through this since this morning," Bridget told them.

"So one of these creatures are responsible for the missing trolls?" Poppy asked.

"If it ain't a bergan then it has to be something else," Bridget said.

"This sure is a lot of pages," Poppy stated the obvious.

"And we're going to go through every page, if it means finding out what's going on," Branch flipped the page and read from top to bottom. Nothing seem to stand out to them. They flip to the next one. Nothing connected to the situation. Next page wasn't helpful either. Pages 4 to 467 weren't much use either. Hours and hours have passed and still no hint of what's going on.

"We….. Are…. Never…. Going…. To find anything!" Poppy banged her head on the book.

"Just….. 138 pages left," Branch yawned. Their bergan friends were asleep at this point. He turned the page and that's when Poppys shouted.

"BRANCH LOOK!" Her shout woke up the bergans.

"What where who?!" Bridget looked around in a panic.

" Look!" Poppy took out the newspaper from her hair and unrolled it on the desk. She pointed at something in the book and compared it to the pictures," It can't be a coincidence."

"Your right," Branch took a closer look," It matches."

"But what are those creatures?" Poppys face was filled with fear and disgust.

 **Sorry I had to end it here. If I didn't then what would you have to look forward to in the next chapter? Next chapter will be short so I might update today. More good news, you'll finally find out what happen to DJ Suki and what these creatures are. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! 2 chapters in one day! Yay! This one is kinda short but at least you find out what happened to Suki. Please review if you like.**

\- ? -

 _DJ Sukis point of view_

 _Ow my head. What happened?_

I sat up while holding onto my head for support. It hurt so bad. I feel like I've been thrown around. I fluttered my eyes open but was greeted with complete darkness.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I painfully got up on my feet. My whole body felt sore. It was like I had bruises all over me.

" Hello!?" I called out hoping to get a response. Nothing came," Ok….. Just relax. Where am I?"

I walked around aimlessly with my hands in front of me. I attempted to feel my way towards somewhere where I can see. I took about 6 steps before crashing into something cold and hard. I wrapped my hands around what seemed like polls.

"Am I in a cage?" I spreaded my arms further to my sides and felt more iron hard polls," Yep…. Definitely a cage. But why is it so dark?"

I slipped my arms between the bars trying to see if I can feel anything in front of me. My hands barely left the cage before feeling something kinda smooth. I moved my hands around making whatever was in front of me move in a flowing like action. Finally I was able to grab a chunk of whatever it was and pulled it down. I was relieved and happy to see a spot of light entered the cage behind me. I smiled, finally knowing what I was doing. There was some kind of black cloth over the cage I was in. I continued to pull onto the black cloth until it completely slipped off the cage. My smile only lasted for a second for what was before me was a awful sight to see. I was about 2 stories high off the ground and above a swamp like environment. There were hundreds of cages hanging on tree branches with cloths over them as well. But that wasn't all. Right below me were incredibly strange looking creatures. They had a thin insect like body with long wings. Just like a mosquito. But these weren't just any mosquitos. They appeared to be at least 5 times bigger than a average troll. They had big red eyes accompanied by long antennas on their heads. I held onto the bars tighter. I was frighten. My heart felt like it was beating 100 beats a minute.

"What are those things?" I whispered. I was shaking in fear. There were about thousands of these giant like mosquitos. One flew passed me and landed on a cage. It pulled off the metal cage from it's branch and carried it to the bottom where another one was waiting. They pulled off the black cloth revealing some small fire flies. They took it into a cave and out of my sight. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. What on earth are these things and what are they doing? I don't know how long I was looking at the scene in front of me but a sudden shake on my cage snapped me out of it. I looked behind me. I immediately regretted looking above me for one of those bugs was on the cage I was in. I felt like screaming, l wanted to scream but couldn't. It was almost like fear has consumed me entirely and I was just too scared to do anything. It put it's antennas into the cage. I gasped, letting myself fall back. The last thing I wanted was one of those things touching me. It's antennas waved back and forth as if it was feeling for something. It eventually pulled them back out. Thank goodness. The bug then pulled the cloth I pulled off back over the cage, sending me back into the inky black darkness again. I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath until I sighed in relief. I was glad that thing didn't do anything to me but what was coming next is what I was afraid of.

 **Short I know. It's just one of those chapters to fill you guys in on what happened. See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to my story! Hope you're enjoying this so far. Not much to say so let's move on!**

" So you're telling me that a bunch of mosquitoes are roaming around Bergen town and kidnapping trolls?" Cooper was trying to understand everything that Branch just told them. The snack pack was following Branch and Poppy through the old escape tunnels. They insisted on joining the quest to find these bugs and save the missing trolls. It took a lot of talking and begging but Branch eventually let them join. He could use the extra help and who knows, maybe they'll save the day somehow.

" Not mosquitoes exactly, there called night hunters," Branch explained.

They past the tunnels and entered the forest.

" And what do these night hunters do?" Biggie asked.

"They hunt for food during the night and store them away," Branch answered.

" what do they hunt?" Guy Dimond asked.

"Mostly smaller creatures like insects, squirrels and of course trolls," Branch answered the other question.

For hours the snack pack spilled out questions non stop. They were really curious to know about these night hunters.

"Are they big?" Satin and Chenille asked together.

"About 3 feet," Branch answered. The snack pack all gasped in horror.

"Oh….. Poor Suki," Satin held her heart. She couldn't imagine how scared and frighten their DJ friend could be.

Branch led everyone deeper into the woods and started their way up a hill.

" So wait, What were the night hunters doing in bergan town in the first place?" Cooper asked another question.

" They work in strange ways," Branch started his explanation," They hunt and eat all their food during the fall and winter, then hibernate through the hotter weathers. They don't like the heat."

"But if they hunt during cold seasons, why haven't we ever encounter them the past twenty years when we lived in the forest?" Guy Dimond asked. They finally made it to the top of the hill. Branch pulled back some bushes revealing a breathtaking sight.

" that's why," Branch told them.

Everyone looked in awe at the sight before them. Hundreds of red flowers filled the field for what seemed like miles.

" Poppies?" The twins whispered in disbelief.

"Yea?" Poppy responded to what she thought was her name. Branch led them down the hill and into the field of red flowers.

"It's so beautiful isn't it Mr Dinkles?" Biggie looked around with a wide smile on his face. He started to sniffle and let some tears fall down his cheeks," It almost makes you want to cry."

"We can cry later," Branch kneeled down and took a lot of glass containers from his backpack," Take out these containers from your backpacks, fill them up with poppies and do as I do."

Everyone did what they were told. Fuzzbert then asked a question with his usual muffled sounds.

"The poppies scent makes the night hunters sleepy, if a night hunter were to pass this field, they would instantly fall asleep in here and it'll only wake up once it no longer inhales the scent," Branch explained.

He smashed his flowers in the container and added some oils.

" so….. It just dies in here?" Smidge asked.

"Yep," Branch answered.

"Whoa, who knew flowers can be so deadly," Smidge added oil to her container.

"Wait a minute?" Chenille stopped working for a second," Why didn't the bergans warn us about these night hunters?"

"Night hunters have antennas that can sense small creatures. Since bergans are a whole lot bigger than night hunters, they had nothing to do in bergan town. But now that we moved in and away from the poppies, night hunters can now come in and take as many trolls as they like. The worst part is that trolls taste very sweet to them, and they love sweet food."

The snack pack shivered in fear. They were definitely not looking forward to seeing these creatures. Branch then put out a giant bottle with shoulder straps so he can carry it like a backpack. The snack pack of course did the same. They all poured the liquid into their own giant bottle and filled it up.

"Perfect," Branch took out a tube like thing from his backpack and connected it to the top.

"What are you even doing?" Guy Dimond asked. The questions will never stop coming.

" try it," Branch gave it to him. Guy Dimond looked at the hose thing and pushed the handle. A puff of red cloud came out.

"Oooo we made perfume," Satin comment with a smile.

"Technically yes but we're using this as a defense. If we ever encounter a night hunter, just give them a little spray and they'll start to feel drowsy," Branch explained to them.

" But what about the trolls in bergan town?" Satin asked.

"We asked King Gristle and Bridget to start planting poppies around bergan town," Poppy answered," They're trying to warn everyone about the night hunters. I wonder how they're doing."

\- - Back at bergan town - -

Gristle and Bridget were putting up flyers all over bergan town. They wanted to warn everyone about the night hunters and get volunteers to help plant poppies around the kingdom.

"There, prefect," Bridget taped a flyer on a restaurant window. A flash of green swiped the paper off the window," huh?"

Bridget looked down and saw a female troll holding the flyer. She had green hair and a pink body. She read through all the information then looked up at Bridget.

"Night hunters?!" The troll asked.

"Yea….. They're very dangerous for small creatures like trolls. They'll hunt you down during cold seasons and eat you before hibernating," Bridget explained the dangers to the troll.

"Yea right, If night hunters are real then why haven't we ever seen them?" the troll asked with a bit of sas.

"Twenty years ago when the trolls escaped, you located your home near a field of poppies. That's the only thing that can keep them away. If you like, you can volunteer to….." before Bridget can finish talking, the troll slammed the flyer back to her.

"Keep your myths to yourself, we all know the truth. You're just trying to scare trolls into staying in the troll tree. Well it won't work! You're not eating me or any other troll!" She marched back into the restaurant. Bridget sighed in sadness. She hopes trolls will be able to trust bergans one day. She started to tape the flyer back on but a tap on the window made her stop.

"Keep your flyers off my restaurant!" the troll told her.

"Sorry," Bridget apologized. She walked away with her flyer and tried to find somewhere else to put it.

" No troll tree no troll tree!" a cart full of trolls past the streets. Everywhere Bridget would look, there would always be something against bergans. A group of teenage bergans entered a hair salon only to be immediately kicked out by a shouting troll.

"Keep your hands away from me you monsters!" Maddy shouted at them. She slammed the door and went back to her styling.

As she walked further and hanging up flyers, She saw multiple stores with signs that told bergans to stay out. Bridget even noticed some parent trolls quickly pushing their kids away whenever a bergan passed by. She was so distracted by what was happening that she didn't see where she was stepping.

"Hey!" a tiny voice shouted. Bridget gasped and looked down. She accidentally knocked over a troll kids bike," you nearly stepped on me! And you broke my bike!"

"I'm so sorry, here I'll pick that up for you," Bridget got on her knees and picked up the broken bike. She examined it for a while," It's not too broken, just a little bent, that's all…."

Bridget bent the small bike back the way it was," Here."

Before the little boy can hop onto his bike again, a troll came.

"Josh!" A female troll came running and grabbed her son," I'm sorry if he did anything to you."

The mother was obviously scared of the giant bergan.

"Oh no it's nothing, he didn't do anything to me," Bridget told her.

"are you sure, I mean he's such a troublemaker and the last thing I want is him upsetting a bergan, hehe," the mom laughed nervously as she started to pull him away.

"Mom wait, my bike," the little boy told his mother. He was reaching his little arm out for his bike. Bridget grabbed his bike and tried handing it back to the little boy. The mom gasped and ducked down with her son in her arms.

"please don't hurt us!" she cried out.

"I'm not, I just want to give him his bike back," Bridget placed his bike in front of him. The mom quickly placed her son on the bike and pushed him as she ran away. She didn't even say a thank you or anything. It was as if she was too scared of Bridget to do anything else besides run. Bridget got back in her feet and continued with her work. She finally hung up all the flyers.

" All done Bridget," King Gristle walked up to her. He was helping her hang up the flyers," what about you?"

"Same," Bridget sighed.

"Something wrong?" Gristle noticed that she wasn't being her usual happy self. Bridget looked down as she talked.

"Has any trolls acted strange towards you lately?"

Gristle immediately knew what was wrong with Bridget. How couldn't he, he was experiencing the same thing as her.

"Yea actually, I tried going to the troll tree to warn them about the night hunters but most of the trolls screamed and ran into the old tunnels or into their pods," Gristle told her.

" Me too," Bridget responded," How can one newspaper make such a difference?"

"Sometimes it only takes one voice," Gristle put a hand on Bridgets shoulder. Bridget looked up at her king with sadness plastered all over her face.

"I guess," she whispered.

"We'll find a way to fix this, I promise," King Gristle assured her. He took her hand and pulled her away to the castle.

 **Done with chapter 4 YAY! Poor poor bergans. Will they be able gain all the trolls trust? Chapter 5 might take a while to make since I'm planning on adding a musical number. It's not trolls if there's no music, right? Or maybe I'll do it on chapter 6. Not sure yet. Thanks for reading and see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I decided to push the musical number to next chapter. It's really hard for me to make one. I just want to make it fit, you know, not just put in a random song just because. I want it to continue the story. Anyways enjoy.**

Suki lifted the blanket over her cage, just enough to see outside. She was planning on escaping and helping the others the moment she had the chance. She thought night time would be best but for some reason, more of those things would appear in the dark. The insects were taking cages filled with little creatures into the cave, trolls included. Suki had no idea why they were capturing and taking in small creatures like them. It just seemed mysterious and random to her. It wasn't until the insects took out a big black pot and placed it outside. They filled it up with boiling water and added in spices and vegetables.

"What's going on?" Suki wondered. She was getting a hint of what was happening but not completely sure just yet.

One insect went back into the cave and took out some sap covered fireflies, who were struggling to get free. Suki gasped in horror, she had seen enough. She quickly shut herself from seeing what was gonna happen next. She sat there wondering if she was gonna be cooked as well.

"Of course I am, They wouldn't kidnap me for nothing," Suki told herself. She was about to lift up the blanket again but quickly hesitated to do to," Come on Suki, you have to see when the time is right."

She felt her heart beat even faster from all the horrifying things that was happening. She couldn't bring herself to look but if she was ever going to escape, she had to know when. She quickly pushed herself to look outside, prepared to see what was happening. Luckily she didn't see them cook or eat. The insects were just finishing up their little snack. Before they can clean up, the sun began to rise. The bright light covered the remaining insects outside. They all swarmed back into the cave, some bumped into others or just had trouble finding the entrance.

"They're scared of the light," Suki comment.

After a while of swarming, all of the creatures finally found their way into the cave. Suki waited an hour or two until the sun was finally above the horizon. She pulled off the blanket that was covering her and threw it off the tree branch. She wrapped her hair around the bars above her and pulled herself up, where the lock was. She grabbed onto the lock and held onto it until it clicked. With all her strength she pushed herself up and flip open the door. She was out. She hopped onto a tree branch and carefully made her way across it until she made it to the trunk of the tree.

"Ok…. So far so good," Suki wrapped her hair around the tree branch she was on and lowered herself to the one below. There she found another cage. She pulled off the blanket causing the little kid trolls in it to scream. Luckily the dad put his hands over their mouths making them stop.

" What's going on?" one little girl pulled her father's hand away.

"I'm getting you out," Suki climbed to the top and pulled open the door," Hurry, I need your help to set the others free."

"Thank you," The father thanked her as he got out with his kids.

One by one, each cage was opened, setting all trolls and animals free. After a while, Suki got onto the ground and made her way to the cave. She wanted to see if she can rescue the trolls that were taken in. Quickly and silently, she ran to the cave. She took a look inside trying to see if it's safe. The moment she did, she had to hold in her gags. Trolls and small animals were covered with amber colored sap and stuck onto stalactites, the floor or even the walls. The floor was a mess. It had wet and dry sap on it mixed with rotten fruit or trash.

"Don't they ever clean?" Suki stepped over all the trash and made her way towards some frighten trolls, who were stuck on the wall.

"who are you?!" a female asked.

"Shhh, I'm helping you," Suki assured her. She pulled her off the wall but not without getting sap on her as well. Suki could worry about being clean later," Free the others and run."

"Ok," the female troll ran off to help the other trolls and animals.

Again, one by one, all the trolls and animals were being set free. They all carefully tried to to leave the cave without any making any noise at all. After releasing some little squirrels, Suki was about to leave as well. But something caught her attention. Another hole in the cave. It seemed deep and dark with glowing green and blue lights in it. But it wasn't the lights that caught her attention. Just barely, she can see some writing and drawings on the walls inside. She looked back at the others, seeing how they're doing. Just a few more trolls and they're done. Turning back to the other cave, Suki walked closer. Careful not to step on any creatures, she finally made it to the entrance. She took a peek inside, the glowing blue lights seemed to be caused by gems. But she couldn't find the source of the green light. That didn't matter to her right now, she looked at the cave wall to see what's on it. It had a giant painting of a map. It had writing on it but she couldn't see it from where she was standing. Not thinking twice, she took some steps into the next room. She noticed a few odd things in the room. Such as bones from little animals or skinned coats hanging on the walls. What stood out the most was the green boiling water in the middle of it all. As Suki got closer to the wall, she still couldn't see what the writing was. It looked like a bunch of lines and scribbles to her. She looked around the drawing of the map. She studied all details in it, including where all the hudge x marks were located. Red X marks were crossed over many parts of the forest. Here and there, A mess of red everywhere. It nearly took over the whole wall. Except one spot. The spot where the trolls were living for the past 20 years was surrounded be a huge circle. Arrows left the red circle and moved straight to where bergan town was.

"There after us," Suki whispered in panicked.

She noticed a smaller version of the map on a piece of paper nailed to the cave wall. She pulled it off and took a closer look. No red markings but the same writing was there. She looked at it for a while trying to figure out what the writing means.

 _Crash!_

A little kid troll had accidentally knocked over a pile of trash. The trash fell on top of a insect causing it to wake up and get onto it's feet. It saw the empty cave and instantly knew what was going on. It released a loud and ear piercing screech, waking up the others.

"AAAAHHH!" All the remaining trolls ran outside.

Suki stuffed the map into her hair and started to make her way out the cave, but she was suddenly tripped by something.

"Where are you going?" A deep voice asked her.

Suki turned on her back to face where the voice came from. One of the night hunters had tripped her and was looking down at her.

"Y…..you talk…" Suki fumbled on her words. The night hunter chuckled a low chuckle.

"You really are naive creatures," he comment.

Suki didn't want to deal with this. She clumsily got up on her feet and ran off but got knocked back down after bumping into another night hunter.

"Hey we still have one!" the night hunter cheered.

"and just in time for tonight's dinner. The queen will be pleased," The first night hunter told him.

"Yea... Pleased! Can I have her!" The second night hunter said excitedly.

"No! We'll save her for the queen," the first night hunter chuckled and looked down at the troll.

Suki was trapped once again.

\- in the swamp forest -

Poppy was singing a song she loved to sing during her adventures.

" _I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints, and I haven't been this excited since I CAN'T REMEMBER WHEN!"_ she sang on the top of her lungs.

"She's been singing the same song for an hour," Branch mumbled. Even after everything they went through, Branch still wasn't a fan of singing. Poppy was skipping and singing in front of everyone.

" _there's nothing getting in my way, and if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again!"_ as if on cue, a crowed of animals and trolls knocked Poppy over and trampled over her. They were all screaming in terror and shouting out things like,

"They're coming!"

"Move out the way!"

"I want to live!"

The panicking crowd lasted a few seconds before finally stopping and letting poor Poppy get back up again.

"What happened?" Poppy shook her head. A little squirrel came along and pushed Poppy back down onto the floor.

"Poppy, you ok?" Branch helped up his queen.

"Y….yea….. I see two of everything," Poppy wobbled around.

"Ahhhhhh!" another troll came running. He tripped and fell in front of everyone.

"What's going on?" Branch asked the little boy.

"Giant…. Big…. Insect ….. Kidnapped …" the little chubby boy got up on his feet. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Where?" Branch asked.

"Ov….. Over there…. Phew!" The little boy pointed behind him," A orange…. Pink troll helped us escape."

"Suki!" Poppy smiled," Is she ok?"

"I don't….. Know, I didn't see her escape," The little boy started jogging behind the other rampaging trolls," freedom!"

They all watched the little boy run away until he was out of sight.

"Suki has to be ok," Cooper spoke up," She's a strong girl."

"But not enough to fight off giant night hunters," Poppy added in.

"That's why we're gonna continue," Branch made his way towards the way the boy told him. Everyone followed him.

 **Well there we go. Looks like the night hunters are planning on something big. The next chapter will definitely have the musical number in it. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. First time making a musical number in a fan fiction. Wish me good luck! See you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back and I'm finished with the chapter, YAY! I think I did well. Tell me what you think. Also I'll be working on a fnaf fan fiction. Shout out to**

 **ThePokemonTroll21 - I already read your story. It's coming out nicely. Thanks for telling me.**

 **No. 345- Here's that musical number you were waiting for.**

 **On with the story!**

\- _Inside the cave -_

Suki was struggling and pulling onto the ropes around her hands behind her back. She was being held prisoner inside the cave and from what the night hunters told her, She's about to be fed to the queen. The room was closed off with a big boulder blocking the exit. All Suki can do now is wait and hope her friends find her. The night hunter guards opened two wooden doors that led to another room. Two glowing red eyes opened and looked at the pink troll ahead it. Suki braced herself for what was coming next. A bigger version of a night hunter came crawling out and headed towards the troll.

" _Well, well, well, what have we here?  
A troll, huh?  
Oh, I'm excited now!"_

The night hunter cheered and sang. She circled around Suki and moved her thin arms around her. It seemed as she was studying her.

" _So you're the one the night hunters are talkin' about, ha, ha,_  
 _You're perfect, you're perfect  
I can't believe my eyes  
Perfect for me , you gotta be  
This has to be the right prize,  
She's beautiful, She's tatsey,  
I don't know which is best  
I might just faint of excitement  
If I don't eat you up first,"_

She grabbed Suki and moved her on top of a stone table with other night hunters around her.

" _When the midnight queen says,  
There's something close to suffer,  
You'd better pay attention now,  
'Cause I'm the midnight hunter!  
And if you aren't crying!  
Then something's very wrong  
'Cause this will be the last time now  
That you hear the midnight song, ohhh"_

The queen signalled for the others to sing along.

 _(_ night hunters ) _  
_" _Ohhh"_

( Queen ) _  
_" _Ohhh"_

( miserable insects in cages ) _  
_" _Ohhh"_

( Queen ) _  
_" _Ohhh"_

( night hunters )

" _Ohhh"  
_ " _Ohhh, She's the Midnight hunter!"_

The night hunters closed in on Suki but she pushed them away. She jumped off the table and sang along.

( Suki ) _  
_" _Release me now  
Or you must face some major consequences  
My friends should be coming for me,  
So please come, to your senses"_

The queen pulled Suki and twirled her around.

( Queen ) _  
_" _It's perfect it's perfect  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone welcome those friends?  
We're eating more right here,  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much _

_Now if you don't mind  
I'm going to cook you up,"_

The queen looked down at Suki with a hungry look on her. Suki backed away from her

( Suki ) _  
_" _What are you going to do?"_

( Queen ) _  
_" _I'm gonna do what I do best,"_

She pushed Suki down and pulled her away.

( Queen ) _  
_" _Oh, A glass of your blood  
Will sweeten my meal  
'Cause I'm a midnight queen,  
Who will cut you up,"_

She threw Suki around and hit her against the wall.

" _It's much more fun, I must say  
When trolls start to cry,  
That's you, of course, oh sure, old girl  
Now you will die,"_

Suki got up and started to walk away.

( Suki )

" _Unhand me now, or you will have to face the consequences!"_

The queen pulled her back and placed on the platform next to the boiling water.

( Queen ) _  
_" _Oh, brother, you're something  
You make me want to squeal,  
You aren't paying attention,  
The situation  
That you're in  
It's hopeless, you're a fool,  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm the midnight queen  
And you ain't going nowhere,"_

The queen laughed as she pushed Suki against the platform harder. Suki was helpless at this point.

\- in the swamp -

" are you reading the map right!?" Satin shouted. She was getting tired of walking across the moist floor," I'm getting a lot dirtier than I like too."

They came to a dead end, they stood in front of a giant thick tree.

"We should be there by now," Branch took a second look from the map he took out of the book. He moved it around trying to figure out where the night hunters homes is.

"Let me see," Poppy took the map," you're right, we should be there by now."

"Why aren't we then?" Chenille looked over Poppys shoulder. The snack pack all gathered around looking at the map. They tried to figure out what happened.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn," Biggie suggested.

"No, we went the way that kid told us to go," Branch remembered.

"He was panicking, maybe he just made a mistake," Poppy told him. The snack pack kept suggesting things but they all kept debunking the ideas. Tired of all the bickering, Cooper separated himself from the group. He was upset at the thought that DJ Suki is in danger and they can't even locate where she can be. He looked around trying to figure out where they were. Nothing to see but a bunch of trees, a large pile of rocks and a swamp with dots of black all over it.

"Hmp, that swamp could use some cleaning," Cooper thought out loud. He walked up the water and looked down at the black spots. That's when he noticed something odd. The black dots seemed solid instead of clear like the water. Cooper pushed his head down into the water and pulled out whatever it was. He laid it down and realised that it was a black blanket," where this come from?"

Cooper asked himself. He looked around some more, wanting to know how blankets could've fallen into the swamp. He finally looked up where he saw the branches from the tree, sparkling with something. Confused, Cooper walked back to the trunk of the tree, wrapped, his hair around a branch and pulled himself up.

" Maybe they moved away," Guy Dimond added into the conversation.

"It could be that but….. Cooper?" Poppy noticed her lama friend climbing up the tree," Wait up!"

Poppy pulled herself up onto the tree and followed him.

"Poppy where you goin!?" Branch followed her. The snack pack decided to do the same. They all climbed up from branch to branch until Cooper stopped on one.

"Cooper what is it?" Poppy landed on the same branch he was on. Soon enough the whole snack pack was on the branch.

"Look," Cooper pointed out an open cage hanging from a branch.

"We climbed up here for a rusty old cage?" Smidge complained.

"There's a ton of these cages," Branch spotted all the hanging cages on the tree. There was cages everywhere. Even on other trees," this is a bit strange."

"You don't suppose the night hunters already ate Suki and left do you!?" Biggie gasped in horror.

"No way! Don't even think it," Poppy told him. She didn't want any negative thoughts to start filling up their heads," Suki has to be alive."

"But where is she?" Biggie replied.

"Look!" Branch pointed behind. A few night hunters came flying past them and landed on top of the rocks. They pushed a rock aside revealing a cave. Some went in but two stayed out.

"A cave?" Poppy thought to herself. A idea came to her," That has to be where there keeping DJ Suki!"

"Shhh!" Branch covered her mouth. The night hunters looked up at the branch they were on.

"They see us!" Biggie half whispered half yelled.

"Don't move," Branch whispered. Everyone shook in fear, thinking the night hunters would see them. But nothing happened. They turned there heads back down and continued to guard the entrance.

"What happened?" Guy Dimond asked.

"Night hunters can't see very well in the light, so as long as they don't see movement they won't get us, now come on," Branch made his way down the tree followed by the snack pack. They moved behind the bushes, trying not to be seen. They made it to the side of the cave.

"All right, here goes nothing," Branch prepared his weapon. He slowly walked towards the night hunters, trying not to get their attention. The snack pack watched in suspense, they were more than nervous for their blue friend. Branch waited until he was closer so he can hit the night hunters with the poppies until.

 _Snap!_

He didn't see the twig in front of him. He immediately froze. The night hunter turned his head around and looked over at Branch. Luckily all he saw was a blur of blue and indigo.

"Please don't see him please don't," Poppy whispered.

The night hunter kept his eyes on Branch. He tilted his head as if he was confused on what he was seeing. Branch was holding his breath, afraid that they'll see his body move up slightly. The night hunter seemed like it would never turn away. Sadly the tension was too much for a certain troll.

" HIT HIM ALREADY!" Biggie cried out, not thinking at all.

"SHHH!" Everyone shushed him. But it was useless. The night hunter spotted Biggie behind the bushes. He flew over Branch and straight to where the snack pack was.

"No!" Branch turned around. He instantly regretted his move. He turned back around to see a night hunter charging at him. He quickly jumped to the side causing the night hunter to miss him. As for the snack pack, they all scattered around the moment the night hunter dived towards them. He stomped onto the ground and turned every direction. His eyes landed on a blurry image of blue, pink and purple, screaming and running away from him. He started running towards them.

"What why us!?" Satin looked back behind her.

"Just run!" Chenille ran ahead of her sister and pulled her lightly. The twins screamed in terror as they ran for their lives. They ran past a bush that Guy Dimond was hiding in. He saw the twins running away from the night hunter.

"Oh no he doesn't," Guy Dimond jumped out of the bush.

Back with Branch. He was having his own troubles. The night hunter chased him around, not giving Branch a chance to attack. He had to think of something if he was gonna hit the creature. Branch took a sharp turn and made a risky move. He ran under the creature, almost being captured in the process, and headed towards the blocked cave. He leaned against the rock before looking back behind him. The night hunter had decided to fly up and dive to where Branch was. He held his back against the wall, waiting for the creature to get closer. It didn't take long until Branch jumped out of the way making the night hunter crash into the hard stone. The creature wasn't down just yet but he was weakly getting up. Branch took his chance and sprayed the poppy scent. The night hunter had an immediate reaction towards it. It fell off it's legs and seemed weaker. It was trying to get back on it's legs but Branch gave him another spray. The creature finally stayed down, feeling heavy and tired. Branch gave a last spray, hoping it'll put him to sleep. Just like he wanted, the creature slept.

"Phew, theses guys are tougher than I thought," Branch comment.

Back with the snack pack, Satin and Chenille were still running for their lives.

"Help help!" the twins shouted. Unfortunate for them, Chenille tripped over a rock and pulled Satin back with her. The girls were about to get back up again but they didn't have time to run before the night hunter gets them," Ahhh!" the girls held onto each other tightly. The night hunter jumped up and was about to land on top of the girls, if it wasn't for Guy Dimond. He wrapped his hair around them and pulled them out of the night hunters way. The night hunter crashed onto the floor, a bit confused on what happened. He shook his head and started to get up.

"STAY DOWN!" Poppy sprayed him. The night hunter backed away and attempted to run the other way.

"Fire!" Guy Dimond and the twins sprayed the night hunter. The night hunter started to wobble back and forth, side to side but it still wouldn't go to sleep.

"Go to sleep already!" Smidge sprayed the giant insect again. With that last spray, the night hunter fell. Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

" Is it asleep?" Satin broke the silence.

The night hunter lifted it's head back up and squealed but smidge sprayed him again. This time he fell asleep.

"Good," Poppy said.

 **Well I'm done. I was planning on making this chapter longer but I always limit myself to 2, 000 words and that's it. I don't want to make my chapters too long. And as for the song, I wrote the lyrics but I used the rhythm to " Oggie Boogie song" from the Nightmare Before Christmas. I heard that we can't use real songs on fan fiction. net so this is the best I can do. I actually enjoy it. You know, after reading my lyrics, maybe I should change this to K + instead of K. Anyways, see you next chapter. And tell me what you think of my first musical number.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Wow! I have over a 1,000 reads. Thank you! I really appreciate it. Knowing people are reading what I write is what makes me keep going. Anyways! You're here to read a story not hear me talk. So let's get a move on.**

"Push, come on," Branch told everyone. They were all pushing the giant boulder that was blocking the entrance. It was slowly moving, slow but moving.

"Almost there," Poppy comment. The boulder finally moved enough for everyone to slip in," Yes!"

Poppy was the first to get inside. Then the twins, Cooper, Guy Dimond, Fuzzbert and Smidge.

"What's wrong?" Branch asked Biggie. He seemed too afraid to walk into the cave.

"It's dark," Biggie was shaking and hugging onto Mr Dinkles even tighter.

"It'll be ok Biggie," Poppy came back out and held onto Biggies hand," We'll be with you through every thing, ok?"

Biggie shook his head yes quickly. Poppy guided him into the cave followed by Branch. The moment he went in, he gasped in terror. Tons of sleeping night hunters were laying all over the cave floor.

"I…. Ih….. I….. I c… ccc…" Biggie was starting to hyperventilate. He fanned himself with his hand as fast as he could but that didn't stop the tears.

"Shh shh Biggie relax," Poppy tried to calm him down," As long as we don't wake them up, We'll be fine. Follow our foot steps."

"O… yea .. . ok," Biggie agreed.

Everyone started to make there way to the other side of the cave.

"Suki?!" Poppy whispered her name. She didn't want to wake up any night hunters.

"Suki where are you?" Guy Dimond whispered. He tip toed over all the long legs, not wanting to step on any of them.

"Suki, where you at girl?" Cooper looked around. The sight of all the small bones stuck on the ceiling send him chills down his spine.

"Eww, Don't they ever clean?" Satin wasn't just stepping over the creatures, but she was attempting to not even touch all the yellow, sticky puddles everywhere. Chenille accidentally stepped into a puddle.

"Ewwwww it's so sticky, what is it?"

"It's sap," Branch walked by her.

Chenille tried to walk away but the sap glued her down.

"Need help?" Guy Dimond grabbed onto her and pulled her out.

"Thanks," Chenille thanked.

" where is she," Biggie wanted to get out of the cave immediately. A night hunter suddenly rolled over and wrapped it's arm around Biggie. It was about to pull him down but the poor troll couldn't keep it in," AH! Get him off!"

Biggie screamed. He pulled away from the creature. The thing started to open it's eyes.

"Sleep," Poppy sprayed the night hunter. Luckily it went to sleep with no problem.

"Biggie relax," The twins whispered to Biggie. He was on the floor, cradling himself and Mr Dinkles.

"I can't take it anymore! The pressure is killing me!" Biggie whispered and yelled. He was starting to cry tears from all the pressure on him," leave me here, throw me overboard while you still have the chance!"

"No no, Biggie breath, breath," Poppy kneeled down to him," Everything will be ok."

"I'll only jeopardize the mission, just leave me some food and water, here take Mr Dinkles, he deserves a better life," Biggie handed his pet worm to Branch.

"Um….. Ok….." Branch held onto Mr Dinkles as he took out a paper bag from his backpack," breath into this."

Biggie took the bag and started breathing into rapidly.

"Y…. Yea prefect," Branch shook off the fact that he was about to pop the paper bag.

"Let go!" a female voice encoded in the cave.

"Hey look!" Cooper was at the other side of the cave. He had his head in a gap between some rocks.

"What is it?" Poppy walked up behind him. Cooper moved away letting the queen take a look.

The giant night hunter queen was throwing in ingredients into the boiling water, this time, there was a spinner in it, mixing in everything.

"Hahaha, a cup of oil" Queen Midnight was slowly pouring some oil onto Suki, who was still tied up and sitting on the platform next to the boiling water. The queen took out some seasonings and sprinkled it all over her," Oooo can't wait for my first troll dinner!"

"Can't trolls go through a day without something wanting to eat them?" Suki asked to no one particular. She struggled to get free but the queen wouldn't let her go.

" After mixing you in, I'll be sure to save your bones as a reminder of this day," Queen Midnight cheered.

"What?!" Suki was traumatized by her words.

"Poor Sukie," Poppy backed away. She thought for a moment before pushing onto the giant boulder," Help me out."

The snack pack pushed the boulder with her. Again, a small entrance formed, and they snuck into the room.

"Help! Someone help!" Suki cried out.

"Awe, crying for help, How sad," Queen Midnight placed a stick beneath the platform Suki was on," But not as sad as being weak from hunger!"

Queen Midnight started to push onto the stick causing the platform to rise and tilt. It was some kind of home made machine. Each push would make the platform rise higher and tilt more.

"No no no!" Suki tried pushing herself up but all the oil that the queen put on her only made things difficult.

"Any last words!?" The queen asked as she kept pushing Suki into the water. Suki didn't say anything beside scream as she was slipping into the hot water," Here… You… go!"

Queen Midnight was about to give one last push and have her meal until she heard something.

"Ow! What the…." The 2 guards that were walking around, got knocked down to the ground. The queen, curious of what happened, left the troll by herself and walked over to her guards. Suki on the other hand, was slipping down straight into the pot, thanks to the oil she was drench in.

"What happened?!" the queen asked in a bit of anger.

"T…. llll…. Sleep," One night hunter fell to the ground.

"What?" The queen looked at her other guard, who was just as drowsey as the first.

" There.. …. Here," is all he was able to say before falling to the ground as well.

"Wake up!" the queen lifted the night hunter that just fell asleep," who's here?!"

"Mommy," The night hunter sighed.

"Tell me!" the queen shook him.

While she was trying to wake up her guards, Suki was inches away from her death. Her feet were already hanging off the platform, and the rest of her was about to go in.

"No no, help!" Suki tried to move herself up but it was no use to struggle. She was going in either she liked it or not.

"Oh no you don't," Cooper leaned in and bit down on her shirt, preventing her from falling into the water. He pulled her up and off the stone platform.

"Suki you're ok," Poppy hugged her friend.

"You guys came," Suki was over joyed.

"Of course, no troll left behind," Poppy cheered.

"Yea yea, come on, let's get out of here," Branch hurried up everyone. Poppy untied the ropes behind Suki, setting her free.

"Can't any of you talk!?" the queen was getting irritated with the guards lack of corporation.

"5 more minutes," a night hunter rolled over on the ground and fell asleep.

"You will not keep me waiting for five more minutes, tell me!" Queen Midnight pulled a night hunter above her and shook him. That's when she saw it. A reflection on the blue crystals. It revealed a group of trolls leaving the cave. The queen gasped before immediately turning around. She didn't see them anymore.

"Trolls! Guards! Someone!" Queen Midnight ran over to the entrance and rolled the boulder over. The trolls jumped in fear at the queen's entrance.

"RUN!" Poppy cried out. No one wasted a second on running to the exit.

"You idiots, wake up!" Queen Midnight kicked a night hunter awake," Get them!"

The night hunter screeched causing everyone else to wake up. They all looked at the exit where the trolls were escaping.

"There awake there awake!" Biggie pushed everyone out onto a pile, including him.

"Come on let's go!" Branch slipped out of the pile and ran off.

"Wait up!" Poppy ran behind him.

"I don't want to die!".

"Hurry!"

"Yolo!"

One by one, the snack pack got up and ran into the forest. One night hunter didn't even bother on rolling over the boulder. He pushed it down and landed right where the snack pack was. All the night hunters flew out, in search for their colorful meal.

"Can anyone see them?!" Poppy looked her at all her friends. Biggie looked up behind him and was just able to see some flying over the trees.

"They're coming!" Biggie ran faster.

While running, Branch spied a spot with tall looking grass beside them.

"This way!" he cried out as he took a turn. Everyone followed him, some slipped and slide on the wet mud when they turned. They were running and splashing through a giant body of green like water.

"Ew dirty water, ew dirty water!" Satin repeated to herself. She didn't like the cold dirty water but she also didn't like being turned to dinner. Branch pulled some grass over letting the group run in.

"Come on come on come on," Branch hurried them. He looked back to see the night hunters emerging out of the trees. He quickly ran in behind the others.

"ok everyone stay in a group!" Branch turned to them, but soon realized everyone was gone. He stared at the grass before him, blinking a few times," Oh no."

"Aaaahhh!" Biggie ran alone in the maze of tall grass. He can hear the buzzing of the creatures above him, getting closer to where he was.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles warned. Biggie looked up and spotted a incoming night hunter. Biggie yelped and stop in his tracks before the the night hunter could land on him.

"Eh….. Um…. Hi," Biggie slowly backed away. The night hunter responded with a loud squeal causing Biggie to cry.

"Mew," Mr Dinkles told him.

"Huh, oh right!" Biggie grabbed onto his defense weapon and aimed it at the night hunter. The night hunter walked forward to Biggie and was just about to grab him. This only caused Biggie to shake more, he couldn't concentrate, he was petrified.

"Mew!" Mr Dinkles pushed his head onto the handle making the poppy scent spray all over the creature. The night hunter backed away immediately, trying to shake off the scent. He shook his head hard enough to get rid of the smell and stay awake, but by the time he did, the chubby blue troll was gone.

"This way!" Satin ran to the right.

"No this way!" Chenille ran the left. The two girls pulled onto each other, trying to convince the other twin to go their way.

"You're not cooperating!" Satin shouted as she pulled.

" _You're_ not cooperating!" Chenille pulled harder onto their hair. The girls then noticed a shadow above them, getting bigger every second. They didn't need to look up to know what was coming. The twins screamed and ran in place, pulling onto each other.

"Get over here!" Poppy pulled the two girls away right when the night hunter landed in the spot they were on. It looked around, trying to find the girls he just saw. It saw nothing but grass and bodies of water everywhere. He swore he saw something out of place.

"It knows," Chenille half yelled, half whispered. The twins and Poppy were both hugging onto each other in fear as they watched from the inside of Poppys hair. She had camouflaged to look like a regular rock, sitting in the water. The giant creature walk around, in search for them.

"Just stay quit," Poppy whispered. The night hunter started to pull back pieces of grass, hoping to find them.

"Please don't come here please don't," The girls whispered. The night hunter walked closer to them, pulling aside more tall grass. It finally made it to the girls, who were all shaking in fear and praying that the creature doesn't see them or even touch Poppys hair. Thankfully, it stepped over them and walked away from them.

"Is it gone?" Satin asked as she looked around.

"I think so," Poppy pulled her hair back into place, cautiously looking around," Let's go."

The girls ran away.

"Why are they after us!?" Smidge shouted. She was running away with Fuzzbert behind her because the night hunters were chasing after them from above. Fuzzbert started shouting something out, warning Smidge about something from above. Smidge looked up and spotted a night hunter diving to them," DUCK!"

The two threw themselves into the water causing the night hunter to miss them by inches. The two lifted their heads back up the water.

"Come on, this way!" Smidge ran through some thick grass. Before Fuzzbert can follow her, Smidge came back screaming, and splashing" Other way, other way!"

A night hunter emerged from the grass, startling poor Fuzzbert. He turned back around and followed Smidge to where ever she was going.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Cooper and Suki were both screaming inside a small hole in the lower part of a tree. Luckless for the two, they were found and chased by a night hunter. It was banging against the bark of the tree trying to get it's hands on the trolls.

"Help help help!" The two cried out.

Branch was running around the swamp, rabidly looking for everyone.

"Poppy!? Smidge?! Cooper!? DJ!" Branch cried out. He ran straight and found himself out of the considerable group of grass and into the open. He was disappointment at the fact that he couldn't find any of his friends.

"Some one help!" Sukis voice caught his ear.

"We're going to die!" Cooper shouted.

Branch got a bag out and ran up to the creature.

"I'm dead, I'm so dead!" Suki sounded like she was about to cry.

"Hey you over sized pest!" Branch caught the night hunters attention. He didn't waste the opportunity, he took a ball like weapon and threw it at the creature. It exploded the poppy scent all over him. The creature backed away from the tree. He took out some more of the balls and threw them.

"What the….." Cooper looked out the tree.

"Get back!" Branch continued to throw the exploding balls. The night hunter finally fell down and slept.

"When did you make those things?" Cooper was referring to the little balls he threw.

"When ever we took a break, I work fast," Branch told him.

"Out of the way! Little troll wants to survive!" Smidge came out running along with Fuzzbert. She ran past everyone but Branch didn't let her.

"Smidge!" Branch grabbed her by her bow and pulled her back," where are the others?!"

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Biggie came out covered in leaves and stray pieces of grass.

"Biggie, is everything ok?!" Branch ran up to the nervous boy.

"I….. I almost died," Biggie started to cry.

"Aaahhhhh!" Guy Dimond ran out screaming before bumping into Biggie and falling," Night hunters! Night hunters everywhere!"

The glitter boy was panicking.

"I'm not being dinner tonight!" Satin, Chenille and Poppy came out running. Poppy was at the end of the line and tripped over the cold water.

"Poppy, are you alright?" Branch helped her up.

"Yea, We barely got away from the night hunters," Poppy was catching her breath.

"What were you all thinking! Separating like that!?" Branch shouted at everyone.

"Now's not the time Branch, we need to go!" Poppy grabbed onto Branches arm and pulled him away with the others following them. Half the night hunters were still searching for the trolls in the field of grass while the other half spotted them running away. They followed the trolls in the air, determined to capture them. Biggie was the first to see them.

"Th….. There coming!" Biggie ran faster. He zoomed from last in line to third in line. The trolls eventually ran under a log that was too small for the night hunters to crawl in. The snack pack took heavy breaths and collapsed onto the ground in the log.

"Safe," Poppy whispered. There was a sudden shake to the log and a shadow covering the light.

"They're going to get us!" Biggie cried out. Everyone panicked and screamed in fear. They were hugging each other in one group, fearing what will happen.

"Everyone calm down! They won't get us!" Branch tried to assure the group. But his claims were instantly debunked when night hunters started to crack the log.

"You were saying!" Satin shouted.

"Criticize me later! Start rolling!" Branch commanded. He and the snack pack got onto their feet and started rolling the log away the giant insects. They couldn't see where they were going but as long as they were away from the night hunters, they were more than happy. Without knowing it, the trolls rolled over to a downhill slope. The log rolled faster and bounced up and down, causing the trolls on the inside to start losing balance.

"I can't take it anymore!" Satin fell and got thrown around, pulling Chenille in the process.

"Watch it!" Gut Diamond jumped over the girls but it wasn't long until the twins took Guy Diamond with them. The three then landed on Smidge and Fuzzbert, making them trip and fall as well.

"Oh my gah!" Smidge pulled DJ Suki with her but of course Suki pulled Cooper along too. With so many trolls now rolling around, it was only a matter of time until Poppy and Branch joined them in their cycle of pain. They all shouted in fear as they rolled down a very bumpy hill. The log was then launched up and landed with a crash. Making the log break into pieces. Fortunately, All the trolls landed on the same pieces and kept sliding down the mucky hill.

"Everyone hang on!" Branch shouted. He looked back behind them to see how far the night hunters were. A few feet away and gaining," Oh no!"

"There catching up!" Poppy shouted. A night hunter was diving to them, and gained speed at every second it was in the air. Everyone screamed again, thinking they were going to be caught. Right when it seemed liked the night hunter was about to catch them, Guy Dimond bravely jumped up, sprinkling glitter all over.

"Eat glitter!" He shouted as his glitter sprinkled into the night hunters eyes. The night hunter was blinded by all the sparkles and crashed into a incoming tree. The snack pack clapped and cheered for their glittery friend.

"Whoohoo! You go Guy Diamond!" Chenille cheered.

"Thank you my lady," Guy Dimond smiled and bow but their celebration was cut short.

"ROCK!" Smidge pointed out. It was true. They were headed straight for a rock. Everyone screamed once again in fear. The piece of wood crashed into the rock, launching all ten trolls into the air. They hit the ground and rolled the rest of the way down hill, into some trees and bushes. All the night hunters landed where they saw the trolls fall. They looked around for them but it seemed as if they just disappeared without a trace. After for what seemed like 5 minutes, all night hunters retreated back to their home. They'll be able to see better in the dark anyways. Once they left, Branch changed his leaf like hair back into his indigo color. He looked around making sure no night hunter was left behind.

"All right! coats is clear!" He told the others.

" That was close," Poppy came out of a tree branch," Too close."

"At least we lived," Satin and Chenille were camouflaged as flowers. One by one, the rest of the snack pack revealed themselves to each other.

"Now that's over with, we need to go back home," Branch told everyone.

"And clear up the bergans name!" Poppy chimed.

"That too," Branch smiled. They all made their way back to their home at the troll tree.

\- - In the forest - -

"Did you all see me?!" Guy Dimond was talking about what just happened," That night hunter was just about to get us, but i showed him huh!"

Everyone was laughing and telling each other about the recent event. All besides Suki. She was at the back of the group, focused on the map she took from the cave.

"Something wrong?" Poppy noticed her best friend wasn't talking much.

"Yes…. I mean no… actually… I don't know," Suki sighed. She tilted the map so her queen can see too," You see this?"

Poppy leaned in closer to the map. She noticed all the red markings it had all over it.

"Yea, what about it?" Poppy asked in curiosity.

"This is a map of the forest, They had one just like it, painted on the walls with X marks everywhere and a huge circle mark around bergen town," Suki started to explain, she flipped over the map," And look at this, what is this writing?"

"Hey, Branch and I saw this writing when we read about them!" Poppy claimed. She took out a pieces of paper out of her hair and unfolded it,"See?"

DJ Suki looked at the paper then back to the map. The paper Poppy had seemed to be translating the night hunters writing.

"Huh, it matches," Suki comment. Poppy took out a pencil from her hair and started writing something down.

"That one looks like a… A and that looks like a T….." Poppy started to write down what the writing can mean.

"Heres another A," Suki was looking back and forth from their papers, trying to help translate.

"That's a K," Poppy wrote down.

"J write here," Suki comment. After a while of writing and thinking, the girls finally had what they wanted, well, not exactly. What Poppy and Suki had written down was the exact opposite of what they wanted. On Poppys paper were the translated words that said,

"Attack and feast on trolls on January 22!" The girls gasped in shocked at this news.

"Today is January 22!" Suki told Poppy.

"BRANCH!" Poppy ran up to the survivalist.

 **Wow! This story is over 3000 words! Well I guess I was just happy at the fact that people are actually reading this. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. Next chapter just might be the final chapter. So see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back! I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed but I'm trying to finish this as fast as I can so I can continue with the next story. Also my phone line is going to be cut tonight! Meaning zero internet! I am preparing a Valentine's day special but it might come late. Hope you enjoy the final chapter. Hopefully.**

 _ **At King Gristles castle**_

A large crowd of trolls were marching outside of King Gristles castle, marching, yelling or knocking on the door. They wanted King Gristle to admit to the crime the bergens are committing and leave. King Gristle was pacing back and forth, impatiently waiting for the tiny queen to come back and clear the bergens name. Bridget was sitting down on his throne, looking away and daydreaming of all her worries right now.

"Sire! Sire!" Chad ran across the throne room and to his king in a panic," The castle doors won't be able to hold so many trolls, they're starting to break in!"

"Can you and Tod hold them off a little longer until Poppy gets back?" Gristle pleaded.

"I was barely able to escape but Tod got taken away!" Chad explained.

 _ **Outside**_

"No more troll tree, no more troll tree, no more troll tree…." The crowd of unhappy trolls shouted as they crowed around the bergen guard. They somehow knocked him down, tied him up and were now carrying him down the stairs.

"I don't get paid enough for this," Tod sounded like he was in stress while struggling to get free.

 _ **Back inside**_

"why can't they see that they're in danger?" Bridget jumped onto her feet," It's almost sunset and those night hunters will be hunting for them."

"And they know that we have trolls here so this kingdom will be swarming with night hunters everywhere," King Gristle added in," We need to get them to listen to us!"

"But how?" Bridgett asked him.

King Gristle brainstormed for a moment but was startled by a large boom echoing across the halls. The doors were being pounded on by the angry trolls.

"Well whatever you have in mind, try something," Bridget told him.

"Ok," King Gristle nodded. He pulled down his shirt and made his way to the double doors. He placed his hands on the doorknobs of the shaking door and took a deep breath in, preparing to face them. He opened the doors and was immediately greeted with food to the face, along with harsh shouting.

"No more troll tree….." The crowed shouted. Gristle wiped off the food he was smothered in and looked across the mess of colorful trolls. None of them knew what was going on and what was gonna happen.

"Citizens of the troll kingdom!" King Gristles voice topped the others," You are all in danger, please listen and believe me when I say that you are all going to _die_ if you don't find cover now!"

"Cover?! There is no cover! Everywhere we go there's a bergen!" shouted a male troll.

"It's not us you need to fear! It's the night hunters!" King Gristle warned them.

"Oh, this again!?" Another male troll said in weary tone.

"What in troll village _is_ a night hunter anyways!?" A female troll asked in anger.

"They're huge….. Uh….. To you that is! and they'll take your kids!" as Gristle told them this , the crowd gasped along with some cries of children," And not just the kids but they'll take you, and you too, everyone! They'll never stop hunting for you until they have every single troll here! So we need to evacuate all you this very minute!" King Gristle announced with all his might. The trolls all stayed silent for a moment. Blinking in confusion and processing everything the bergen king told them.

"You just want dinner!" A female troll broke the silence. Everyone started yelling in anger again.

"No it's true!" A high pitch voice came in. Tod came running up the stairs with the snack pack in his hands. Poppy jumped off and faced the crowd," We saw them! They're the ones who were kidnapping trolls not the bergens!"

"But there _was_ a bergen at your stand in the fair!" A male shouted.

"And at the moment DJ Suki disappeared too!" a female claimed.

"I know it looks bad but it's true! We saw the night hunters with our own eyes! They want to take us and cook us for dinner!" Poppy claimed.

"Yea! They're huge! And scary! And big and they almost ate me!" Biggie cried out.

" so we need to find cover right now! There on there way already!" Poppy announced. The crowd of trolls started mumbling in confusion as they looked at each other.

" and it's going to be a big swarm too. From the looks of it, they've been planning this ever since we moved into the troll tree!" Branch kicked into the conversation.

"What do we do?!" a troll kid asked, shaking in fear as he held onto his mother.

"Warn everyone!" Poppy shouted, "we need to meet up in one place!"

"We'll gladly accept them into the castle," Bridgett told the pink queen.

"Perfect! We don't have much time!" Branch hopped onto the stone wall next to the stairs and pointed at the sun that was close to the horizon," As soon as the last rays of sunlight disappears, a large swarm of night hunters will come, and take every troll they can get their hands on, so let's get a move on and bring every troll here! Got it?"

The crowd cheered before running off down the stairs. Some stayed and ran into the castle for safety.

"What should we do?" Bridget asked.

"You two get as many bergens as you can and have them plant as many poppies as they can around every window and every door to this castle. We can't risk any night hunters crawling their way into the castle," Branch explained.

"On it, I'll use the radio broadcasts to spread the news," King Gristle ran down the stairs.

" I'll stay here, to make sure all troll go in," Bridget told them. Poppy and Branch nodded in approvement.

"All right, let's go!" Poppy ran off with the others behind her.

 _ **Down in bergen town**_

"The night hunters are coming! The night hunters are coming!" Poppy shouted as one of the bergen guards drove the car. The snack pack was on the roof of the car with a megaphone to make their voices louder. The car also had a flashing red light and a siren.

"Night hunters?" A mother troll with a boy, who was on a bike, repeated in confusion.

"Honey, come on!" A male troll came and took her arm, pulling her to the castle," we need to hurry!"

"Run to the castle! Hurry! The night hunters are coming!" Poppy repeated.

 _ **At a radio station**_

"Guys!" Gristle barged into the room," I need you all to give a message!"

"What's wrong your highness?" A female bergen asked a bit worried.

"Something serious is happening!" King Gristle pulled the male bergen away from the control pad and stopped the music, he took the microphone, cleared his throat and spoke in a clear tone.

"Attention all Trolls! You are all in danger, a swarm of night hunters is on there way here to get you!"

 _ **At the troll tree**_

A family of trolls were listening to the radio in their pods.

"So I need all trolls to come to my castle, and as for the bergens, I need you all to start planning poppies on every window and door of my castle, we don't….."

"Does he really think we'll fall for that?" a mother troll turned off her radio," Going to a castle filled with bergens?"

"Mom, what are night hunters?" a small boy asked.

"They're just trying to scare us, there is no such thing as night hunters," the mother told him.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF YOUR PODS!" the mother jumped at the sudden sound of her queen. She looked out her window to see Poppy and the snack pack knocking on pods and getting everyone out," WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

"Mom?" the frightened boy looked up at his mother. The mom picked him up and ran out of her pod.

"What's going on!?" she shouted.

"Night hunters are coming and they want your kids!" Biggie shouted as he ran across the branch.

"But you said there was no such thing," The boy looked at his mother.

"Oh they're real," Poppy ran up to them," and they're coming, so we need to go to king Gristles castle now!"

"Yes your majesty," The mother jumped off the tree with her son in her arms.

"That's everyone in the troll tree!" Branch came up behind her.

"Good, including my dad?" Poppy asked.

"Yep, he's on his way to the castle right now," Branch answered as he pointed to the castle. When Poppy looked ahead of at the castle, her mouth dropped. The sun was barely peeking out of the horizon and a small spot of the sky was orange. The town was going to be consumed in darkness in a few minutes.

"We don't have any time now, we need to go!" Poppy cried out to her friends. Everyone noticed the sun set and gasped in terror. They all hopped off the troll tree and ran off to the castle. More than half the kingdom has been covered by a shadow. In every store, at every park, and every street, there was a crowd of trolls screaming and running for their lives. Left and right, lost children were desperately screaming for their fathers or mothers. Parents were carrying their children, some weren't even their own. They would just pick up a crying kid in the crowed and take them away to safety. Poppy looked up at the dark blue sky before stopping for a reason. Her friends all ran past her but when they saw she wasn't running anymore, they turned back to see what's wrong.

"Poppy?" Branch said her name, worrying something happened.

"Shh!" Poppy placed her finger on his lips and looked around the sky," You hear that?"

The pack looked around, trying to hear what their queen hears. A very faint buzzing sound can be heard from a distance.

"It's coming from the east," Branch looked over at the east, along with the snack pack. Not too far, was a large body of black in the sky headed to the town.

"They're here, they're here they're here!" Biggie squealed in terror. The group of incest in the sky started to separate into smaller groups and aiming to different parts of the town. One group flew over them, made a turn and was diving right where they were standing.

"Duck!" Branch shouted. Everyone screamed in horror while they threw themselves onto the hard street. The night hunters flew past the them, missing the trolls by centimeters. Branch got onto his feet and shouted," Get your weapons ready!"

"You got it!" Poppy jumped up and got herself ready. Everyone followed their queen's move and prepared themselves. Fuzzbert started shouting and jumping in fear as he looked up. The group of the same incest were coming again.

"Fire!" Poppy shouted. Everyone with a poppy sprayer, pushed the handle and formed a red cloud above them as they ducked again. The night hunters flew into the cloud and came out falling to the the group, asleep from inhaling the scent. The pack got back to their feet and cheered.

"Haha! Take that you no good blood sucking demons!" Cooper laughed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A group of trolls were being hunted down by some of the giant insects. Branch took out his bag of exploding balls and took some out. He handed the bag to Poppy and ran off, throwing the balls to the hunters faces. The night hunters backed away and tried shaking off the scent.

"Breath it in!" Branch threw his remaining exploding balls, making the night hunters fall to the ground.

"Branch!" Poppys voice shouted from behind him. He quickly looked back to see a night hunter trying to take away the bag he handed to Poppy," Let go!"

"I got it!" Smidge pulled out her weapon again and sprayed the creature. It back away as usual but instead of staying in one spot, it flew away, to Smidges annoyance. She shook her tiny fist in the air as she shouted," COWARD!"

"Everyone, find a partner, go around bergen town and make sure all trolls get to the castle safely," Branch took out more bags of exploding balls from his hair and gave everyone each a bag," Use these wisely."

"How do you work so fast to make these?" Cooper asked in curiosity.

"Not the time, We'll all meet up at the castle's stairs! Got it?!" Branch made sure everyone knew what was happening.

"Got it!" the snack pack ran off in pairs to different parts of town.

 _ **Hair salon**_

"Stay out!" Mady was hitting a night hunter away with her troll sized broom, but when she swung it again, the night hunter caught it with his legs and pulled the broom and Maddy off the floor. Maddy screamed in fear as she kicked her legs aimlessly into the air.

"Drop the hair dressier!" the night hunter turned around only to be hit with a cloud of poppy scent by the twins. The creature stumbled back into the shop, dropping Maddy in the process," You ok!?"

"Yea I think," Maddy shook her head. The twins each grabbed a arm and pulled Maddy up.

"You have to go…."

"... to the castle now!" Chenille finished her twin sisters sentence. Maddy nodded yes as she ran off. The night hunter gracelessly got up onto it feet," Stay down!".

Chenille threw a ball at it, putting it to sleep.

 _ **Park**_

"AAAAHHHH!" A group of troll children were hiding inside a tree that had a night hunter, hitting and biting it's way into the tree.

"I want my daddy!" a little girl cried out as she held onto her brother.

"Hey, ugly!" Cooper caught the night hunters attention, Biggie was by his side, shaking and close to tears, " Pick on someone your own size will you!"

The night hunter backed away from the kids and charged towards the two trolls. Cooper immediately went from brave to a coward when he saw it coming to them.

"H… Hey…. D…. Don't look at us man! W…. Where not your size either!" Cooper stuttered as ue backed away.

"RUN!" Biggie left Cooper behind.

"Don't leave me!" Cooper ran after him. The night hunter screeched as it chased after them. Cooper easily ran past Biggie while Biggie himself couldn't keep up the pace. He was losing his breath but the sound of the screeching hunter behind him is what made him keep going. Sadly for him, the night hunter was faster than him and gaining on him. It was right above him and ready to bite. But before it could…..

"TAKE THAT!" DJ Suki shouted from a tree branch above. Her and Smidge were throwing the exploding balls at the night hunter. It backed away from the blue troll and stumbled on it's back, falling asleep.

"Wahoo, Girl power!" Smidge cheered as she jumped up and gave Suki a high five.

"Yea! Nice job girls!" Cooper cheered as he watched them jump off the tree. They smiled for a few seconds before they jumped at the sudden screams and crashes at the street. The pack blinked in shock before Suki spoke up.

"We need a faster way to save the town,"

"How?" Biggie shrugged.

"Need a ride!?" A auto tune voice shouted at them. Before they can look at where the voice came from, they were snatch up into a net and taken away.

 _ **Somewhere on the streets**_

Cars were driving off the streets and into stores, caused by the night hunters. Trolls were running everywhere where they thought was safe, but at every turn nand street, a night hunter was ready to pounce on them. A little girl was running all by herself, across the street of chaos, crying.

"Mom! Dad!?" The little girl cried out as she ran in circles. Without her knowing, a night hunter was diving towards her and ready to swoop her up.

"Look out!" Poppy tackled the girl to the ground and out of the night hunters way.

"Poppy!" Branch ran to her," You ok?"

"Yea," Poppy got up with some help from Branch. She looked down at the frightened little girl and picked her up," You ok?"

"I'm scared," The girl started to cry.

"It's ok," Poppy hugged the poor girl," We'll take you to safety."

"Poppy move!" Branch grabbed her arm and pulled her away from a in coming night hunter," we have to go now!"

"But there's still many trolls in danger!" Poppy pulled her arm away from his grip," we need to find a way to get them to the castle faster!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAA!" As if on cue Guy Diamond was turning the driver's wheel to a bergen sized truck with Fuzzbert pushing the pedals below. They were driving around with the rest of the snack pack on the side and top of the car, carrying butterfly nets, picking up as many trolls as they can and swinging them into the truck. Guy Diamond turned the truck to their direction.

"hop on!" Cooper swung the net catching them and swung them up into the back window with the others.

"Holly!" A male troll ran up to her. He took the little girl from her and hugged her tight.

"Daddy!" the little girl hugged back.

"Thank you Queen Poppy," the father went back to his family.

"NIGHT HUNTER 6 A CLOCK!" A troll was looking out the window.

"Get in!" Branch pulled him away and looked out the window. It was true, at least 6 night hunters were chasing down the truck. Branch jumped out of the truck and climbed his way to the roof.

"Branch?" Poppy followed her lover. The two made it to the top where Satin, Chenille and DJ Suki were at. Suki was using the twins hair to launch balls and knock down the night hunters.

"GUY DIAMOND LOOK OUT!" Cried out Biggie, pointing at some in coming night hunters ahead. Guy Diamond screamed as he took a sharp U turn causing the trolls above to fall and slip. Suki was the first to fall off along with Poppy and landed onto the back of the truck. The rest were able to grab onto the ledge before falling.

"Take it easy! Trolls trying to survive here!" Satin shouted angrily at Guy Diamond.

"And we're trying to save the trolls!" Guy Diamond shouted back at them.

"Can we go back now please! I'm sure we have everyone!" Suki pressed herself against the truck. She noticed the streets were already empty and the only thing on them was either bergens trying to get through or night hunters knocking things down and destroying stores.

"Alright, next stop, King Gristles castle! Floor it Fuzzbert!" Guy Diamond shouted. Fuzzbert made his usual muffled noise and jumped onto the pedal, pushing it all the way. The truck took another turn, knocking a few lamp post, and headed to the castle.

 _ **Back at King Gristles castle**_

"Come on come on!" Bridget watched as all the trolls ran into the open doors. She ran to the side where a few bergens were planting poppies on the windows," are all poppies planted?!"

"Besides the back door, yes," A female bergen told her.

"Is the back being taken care of?" Bridget asked.

"We already send some to the back," The female assured her. Bridget felt some what relieved at this. She walked away, back to the stairs and noticed a truck coming. She was sure it would park in front but nope. The genius behind the wheel drove that big thing up the stairs.

"What the!" Bridget was shocked.

"Are they here yet!?" Gristle came out and asked but he didn't need Bridget to tell him. He spied the truck ahead of them and yelped. The truck was headed towards them at full speed.

"Get in!" Gristle pulled Bridget into the castle. The van made it to the top and stopped. Guy Diamond jumped out the window, cuffed his hands over his mouth and sang out loud.

"WE'RE HEEEEERRRRRREEEE!"

The trolls jumped out and ran straight into the castle for safety. The snack pack jumped out and followed.

"You can't park there!" King Gristle told Guy Diamond as he ran in.

"Desperate needs calls for desperate measures," Guy Diamond shrugged. After what they assumed to be everyone, Bridget and Gristle shut the door. The trolls inside all cheered in happiness that they were now safe. Families and friends hugged each other, grateful for being alive. The snack pack cheered along and hugged in a single group.

"Poppy!" Poppy's dad came to the front of the crowed.

"Dad, you're safe!" Poppy broke from her friends and into her dad's arms.

"How are you?! Anything happen to you?" Peppy examined her for injuries.

"I'm fine dad, a little shaken up but fine, don't worry," Poppy smiled. As the loud cheers of happy trolls started to die down, the sound of banging against the walls became louder.

"They're not coming in right?" Satin spoke up in fright.

"The poppies will weaken them and make them tired faster, they'll be swarming around here for at least 20 minutes," Branch explained. The snack pack nodded, understanding him. Branch looked up at Gristle," in the morning, can you plant some poppies around the tree, and bergen town?"

"Of course, but it'll take a few days to plant around bergen town, but only a few hours for the troll tree," Gristle answered.

"Perfect," Branch replied.

 _ **4 hours later**_

All the trolls were fast asleep in the throne room. Some had a hard time sleeping while others slept well. Branch happened to be one of those who had a hard time sleeping. He looked out the window to look at the sight outside. The night hunters were still there. Some were crawling all over the troll tree, or streets, while others searched for lunch into the forest.

"Branch?" He heard a high pitched voice behind him. He smiled, knowing who it was.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Branch told her, not looking away from the window.

"I should be asking you that," Poppy sat next to him. She looked out the window with him, taking in the horrific sight. Poppy shivered, seeing giant bugs crawling all over her kingdom," How can you watch this?"

Branch didn't reply. He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Poppy made herself comfortable, placing her head on his shoulder and looked out the window with him. The two sat there for a few moments, not saying anything at all.

"What are you thinking?" Poppy broke the silence, without breaking away from him. Branch stayed silent for a few moments, thinking of what to say.

"We never figured out why there was so many evidence of a bergen in our storage room have we?" Branch recalled.

Poppys eyes widened when she heard this. She remembered about the pictures that Biggie took back at the fair. The foot, finger and hand prints all matched those of a bergen.

"Huh, no we haven't," Poppy thought about for a second," we know there was definitely a bergen in there."

"But it wasn't a bergen that took DJ Suki," Branch stated," Why was _there_ bergens inside there?"

Poppy and Branch thought about it for minutes, trying to think of reasons a bergen could be doing in their stand.

"I guess we'll never know," Poppy claimed. The two didn't say anything else. They just sat there, snuggling against each other and falling asleep.

 _ **Inside a bergens house**_

The same bergens who were at the fair were all playing a board game inside the living room.

"Hmp, hope you don't try something like that again," a female bergen told a male bergen, the one that was beaten and humiliated by Suki at the fair. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Shut it, How was I supposed to know those night things were going to show up the same time I was sabotaging the ingredients!" the male was obviously annoyed.

"Thanks to you, those trolls thought bergens were taking them!" one of his friends cried out in anger.

"Next time, make sure not to leave tracks when something serious is about to happen," the girl told him.

"Just roll the dice will you!" the male was irritated.

 _ **At the troll tree**_

Night hunters were breaking and throwing the trolls pods, trying to see if they can find a troll to eat. Queen Midnight was at the top of the tree, Peeved at the the fact that she didn't get her hands on a single troll.

"My family has spent _thousands_ of years, searching for those sweet tasting trolls!" Midnight mumbled angrily to herself," I'll spend a thousand more years hunting if it means getting that sweet flavor in my mouth!"

She kicked open a few pods, releasing her anger.

"I'll get them, one day," she whispered.

 **Sorry if this seems** _ **very**_ **rushed. It wasn't really the way I imagined this chapter. Hope you don't mind too much. Also, I was wondering if you would like to see a sneak peek to my up coming Valentine's day special story, just tell me in the reviews. I won't have that up until Thursday or Friday I think. And if you do, would you like one full scene or bits from many scenes? Well, see you all later.**


End file.
